


Your Power and Your Strength

by ColdEthyl (LadyJaneSlay1554)



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Canon Compliant, Canon couple, Captivity, Childhood Memories, Christian Character, Dethklok - Freeform, Episode: s04 The Doomstar Requiem, F/M, Friendship, Guitar, Heterosexuality, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaneSlay1554/pseuds/ColdEthyl
Summary: Alone together in their cell, Abigail and Toki draw on happy memories to get through their darkest trials as they wait to be rescued.  Abigail/Toki friendship.Beware the warning, but nothing is very graphic.Comments and Kudos are LOVE.
Relationships: Abigail Remeltindtdrinc/Toki Wartooth Friendship, Magnus Hammersmith/Abigail Remeltintdrinc, Metal Masked Assassin/Abigail Remeltindtdrinc, Nathan Explosion/Abigail Remeltindtdrinc Implied
Kudos: 5





	Your Power and Your Strength

Upon the gritty floor of an abandoned office building in the worst part of the Sunshine State, a captive Abigail Remeltindtdrinc raised her weary head as she heard her friend and fellow captive Toki Wartooth whimper, once again afflicted by a nightmare. Whether or not the nightmare was worse than the punches and cuts he’d recently endured from the Metal Masked Assassin’s fists and Magnus Hammersmith’s knife scant hours ago, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she couldn’t possibly leave the young guitarist alone as he suffered, awake or asleep. She raised her collar chain and shuffled her way over to her fallen friend, ripping a few strips from her torn slip (it seemed cleaner than her bloodied, muddied navy Chanel dress) to clean his wounds. She dipped the strips into their bucket of sulphury drinking water so she could wipe away the blood. The producer knelt close to the Norwegian and gently touched his shoulder, lightly squeezing until he woke with a gasp.

“Ssshh, Toki. I know it hurts. I’m here for you. Can I get you cleaned up?” She caressed the same shoulder, helping the young man to a sitting position. He sniffed and blinked bleary, bloodshot eyes rimmed in mottled blue, red and purple bruises.

“Thanks you, Abigail. I… I falls asleep.”

“I know, Toki. I know.” The words hung in the air. 

She dabbed at his back, wiping off deep maroon, half-caked dry blood.

“Abigail?”

“Yes, Toki?”

“How you does it? How ams you sos strong?”

“You think I’m strong, Toki?”

“Yes. I sees whats they does to you – Magnus, the Assassin, the Revengencers….” He sobbed, thinking about the scenes he’d been forced to watch. He paused, remembering how frequently his cellmate had been mocked and verbally degraded by their captors as they stripped, slapped, bruised, and touched Abigail roughly in her most private places. They forced her to do whatever their twisted minds could think of. But through it all, though she shed tears, her face never broke. She never uttered a despairing sound. Silence was her strength. And when he focused on her face as she endured those unspeakable deeds, her eyes had a faraway look. He glanced at the cuts and bruises on her legs, hands, long neck and face, knowing there were scores more beneath her ragged dress. 

His eyes met hers as she looked at him and he swore he saw a flame dart across her gaze.

Abigail took a long look at Toki as she stopped wiping the dried blood off of her friend’s back. “Toki. I… I have to be strong. I have to hope. I have to believe that some day, we will be found and rescued, and this nightmare will be over.”

“Hows? Hows cans you believes that? Looks at us. Looks at wheres we ams. We ams chained to this-”

“Stop that, Toki,” Abigail commanded. Still holding the dripping rags, she took Toki’s face gently but firmly in her hands. She glared at him, the fire in her eyes now blazing. “I know things are bad. But we mustn’t give up. Giving up can mean so many things. It can mean being depressed all day, feeling sorry for yourself. It can mean dreading what those bastards might dish out to us tomorrow – bad food, another beating for you, another…” She paused, biting her lip and resetting her face after taking a deep breath. “Another rape for me. But you have to be able to think of better times. I lock onto a good memory every time they take me away from you and I focus on it as hard as I can.”

Toki leaned his head against Abigail’s right hand, feeling the cool rags brush his facial bruises. He closed his eyes slowly. “Tells me what you weres thinkings of the last times…” His voice caught in his throat. He took a deep breath as he had just seen Abigail do. “The last times Magnus… took yous.”

She released his face from her grasp and motioned for him to lay down, guiding his head to her lap as she dabbed at his forehead and absentmindedly stroked his long chestnut hair.

“Of course. That was yesterday. Yesterday was Sunday, so I was thinking about going to church with my mother and sisters. I must have been about nine years old at that time, and it was around the last bit of November – right after Thanksgiving. Do you remember some good Thanksgivings with Dethklok, Toki?” she asked, trying to get Toki into a happier, reminiscing mindset.

“Uh, yes. I likes the turkeys and the sweets potatoes and the pies. I nevers had Thanksgivings in Norways….” Toki trailed off.

Abigail nodded. “Yes, that sounds delicious. I’ve enjoyed many Thanksgivings with my family.” She continued, tossing the rags aside as she kept stroking his hair. “It was a special Sunday – after hearing a quick telling of the beginning of the Christmas story in Sunday School, my teacher, Mrs. Wolff, told the class that after church, all of the children would be gathered together to talk about the annual Christmas pageant! The parts had been chosen and we would all find out whom we would be playing. I was so excited – last year, my oldest sister Claire had been an angel, and my younger sister Valeria was a sheep!” 

Abigail laughed softly and Toki looked up, a ghost of a hopeful smile on his young face. 

“Oh, it gets better, Toki. I got picked to be a cow. I still remember being so mad about that – horses were my favorite animal and I’d wanted to be the donkey instead!”

“But the part on every girl’s mind that year was Mary. Mary was the most sought-after role in the pageant every year, and each little girl hoped and prayed to be able to play her. The story about how the angel Gabriel came to Mary and told her that she would be the mother of God’s own Son on Earth inspired me. Mrs. Wolff had shown the class a lavishly illustrated storybook that day and the pictures of Mary made her look so calm, ethereal and beautiful. Mary was patient, trusting and filled with strength and hope in what was a very uncertain time in her life. From that day on, I knew I wanted to be just like her. And I also loved the pretty costume she was wearing in the book – soft, flowing robes of blue and peach and white.”

“I scurried to church and sat with my sisters and mother and listened to the same story I’d heard in Sunday School. I asked my sisters who they thought they’d be in the pageant. Of course, we all wanted to be Mary. We kept looking around during church, sizing up the female competition we were up against. I drew pictures of Mary in my church program, trying to get her robes just right, but what I drew just ended up looking like a face in a cloud. Soon, we were at the end of the last hymn, and as soon as the pastor had left the sanctuary, my sisters and I raced to the Fellowship Hall in the basement of the old United Methodist church. Dozens of other kids from Sunday School were there, too, all talking about what parts they wanted. Within ten minutes, all of the other students and teachers joined us. Mrs. Wolff gave me a big smile as she placed a big basket of scripts on a table. I went from feeling excited to so hopeful I felt like I could burst!”

“Toki, can you remember being very excited about something that meant a lot to you?” Abigail asked the now-grinning guitarist.

“Oh yes, - I cans remember gettings my new flying V guitars when I joined Dethkloks. Skwisgaar helped mes to picks it outs. It was in such a big stores, with sos many guitars to choose froms. I hads never seens sos many guitars in my lifes. But I liked my olds flyings V so I picked ones justs likes it. Skwisgaar said thats it ams best to be familiars with a guitar types ands to try new models graduallys. He chose for mes packs of the bests strings and picked outs his favorites amp so I coulds have the sames one. And Charles paids for everythings. Whens we got backs to the olds Dethklok apartments, Skwisgaar helped mes tunes my new guitar and we practiced everys song togethers." He looked up at Abigail and sighed. "When we gets outs, I wants to practice everys day with Skwisgaar.” 

Abigail smiled. “That’s a great memory to hold onto and relive again and again, Toki. Try to think of all of the details and you can use that memory to escape when things… get rough….” She trailed off, gently tracing his shoulder cuts and scars. 

Toki looked up at her, a small but hopeful smile on his lips. His eyes were brighter, too. He reached up and held his hand against her face. 

Enjoying the comfort and contact, she closed her eyes, leaned her face into his palm and sighed. “I think you can guess the rest of the story,” she said with a peaceful smile. 

“After announcing nearly all of the other roles, passing out scripts and rehearsal schedules and releasing the children who knew their parts, I was called forward. Mrs. Wolff gave me script with my name and “MARY” written in big, blue letters on the front. I was so happy that I ran around the table to Mrs. Wolff and gave her a big hug, which she returned. I skipped back to my mother and sisters and told them the good news. My sisters were excited for me and I was glad for them, too. Valeria got to be the Christmas Star and Claire was assigned another angel role – but with lots of lines! My mother was proud of her girls. We got another great surprise that day – my father was home early from his company’s sales retreat out west. My family celebrated together with a big lunch and a brisk walk in the local forest preserve. It was one of those rare, perfect days.”

Abigail looked at the wall, reflecting, and then down at Toki. “You see? You think of a wonderful day like that and hold tight to that memory. No one can take away those good times we keep locked in our heads, so we must use them to help ourselves. Especially in bad times like this. They might not be able to take away all of the pain when you’re going through the bad times, or the hurt and the shame that you feel when the beatings are over, but they help soften the blows. But you have to focus hard and keep a steel grip on those better days in your past. Do you understand what I’m trying to say to you, Toki?”

Toki looked up, nodding. “Ams thinkings of when I first joineds Dethklok. Likes I was openings a new doors to a news life. A betters life I nevers dreamed coulds happens to me. I mets my new family that days. I never knews that lifes could gets so good so fasts. I wants to keep thinkings about them all.”

Abigail took his hands and kissed them. “Yes, my little friend. That’s exactly what you need to do. And you can look forward to the future, too. Paint a picture of who you’d like to be, who you’d like at your side…. I keep thinking of Nathan. All of those calls and texts he sent me about how he wanted us to spend our future together. I see now that he truly cared about me. How he wanted to share his life with me. That’s something that brings me great hope, too. And I can easily imagine being with someone who… someone who wants me in his life so much.” She gazed off, a wistful smile on her face.

After a pause, Toki looked at Abigail, a shy grin on his face. “You knows, you ams a lot likes Marys.”

Abigail squeezed Toki’s hands. “You’re so kind, Toki. That… that really means a lot. Thank you.”

“Yes. You ams patient and kinds to me. And you keeps your hopes up in a difficult times. And… and, uh… you ams beautiful. Beautiful and strong.” He squeezed her hands and kissed them, just as she had kissed his.

Abigail was overcome. Tears coursed from her eyes as she gently propped her friend up so she could gingerly hug him. Toki embraced her right back, squeezing her tight to him. 

And although they were both beaten and covered in grime, Abigail felt the transformative power of hope surge up in her once again. For once, in this gritty prison, she felt strong and beautiful. They would get through this. Together. 


End file.
